


【ygo vrains/Ai游 】#000629

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, 【ygo vrains/Ai游 】#000629
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2017/9微致郁(大概)，全程流水账，好久不码字差不多是个文盲了能看懂就谢天谢地(xooc属于我(假设伊格尼斯会休眠
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: YGO VRAINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928
Kudos: 1





	【ygo vrains/Ai游 】#000629

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/9  
>    
>  微致郁(大概)，全程流水账，好久不码字差不多是个文盲了能看懂就谢天谢地(x  
>  ooc属于我  
>  (假设伊格尼斯会休眠

“醒醒……”

“快醒醒……”

谁……

他睁开眼睛。

………………

“可恶！就算你今天侥幸赢了我……我们汉诺也不会放过你的！Playmaker！”

在狂暴的data storm中穿行而过的少年挺拔的身姿如鹰隼在天空中划过的轨迹。没有半分留恋地，数据风暴淹没了他登出的身影。

藤木游作家中，隐秘的vr登录室里闪现着各种光芒的线条急速散去。

“嘭！”随着一声闷响，游作的后背重重砸在了墙壁上。

“哇啊！playmaker大人？你还好吧？”虽说以往也有因为决斗很累而在登出时有些脱力的情况，但游作这么糟糕的表现伊格尼斯却是第一次见，不由得被吓了一跳。

“……”更糟糕的是问题本人好半天都没有一点回应。

“啊啊咿呀！playmaker大人你——”“闭嘴。”游作突然出声打断了伊格尼斯的大呼小叫。

低喘着走出了vr登录室，游作无视了伊格尼斯夹带着抗议的各种追问和呼叫直接把决斗盘从手上扯了下来塞进了柜子里。

“啊啊啊——果然playmaker大人你这就是你们人类所说的生病了吧——”“闭嘴！”呵斥的语气加重了。

“可是程序不立刻进行修复的话就很容易遭到入侵甚至崩溃的吧……”想说又不敢大声，伊格尼斯只好小声地嘀咕道。

藤木游作当然很清楚自己生病了。

虽然他现在因为发烧而导致太阳穴阵痛连连，浑身都乏力得厉害，但在把伊格尼斯塞进柜子里之后他的动作依旧没有减慢分毫。

上次发烧是什么时候的事了？一年以前？从抽屉里翻出上次剩下的退烧药还没有过期，他扫了一眼说明之后直接掰出一粒药塞进嘴里再回头去找水。

然后在一头栽倒在床上之前终于理了伊格尼斯一次：“有汉诺出现就告诉我，我要睡觉了。”

“……”

喂……

我说playmaker大人啊……

咱这么无趣……真的好么……

好在这段时间里汉诺骑士并没有出现。晚上六点，睡了四个小时的少年在床上慢慢醒了过来。

“playmaker大人您醒啦~”被憋了四个小时不能说话的伊格尼斯立刻打开了话匣子般地开始话痨，“您不在的这段时间blue angel那个小可爱有上线哦，这次也是漂漂亮亮打了一场扎针决斗呢，还有还有……”伊格尼斯突然说不下去地减小了声音。

因为刚从床上坐起来的那人正拿手背搭在自己的额头上。

游作向来不是赖床的人，他会在早上醒来后再稍稍缓一小会儿，但并不会表现出倦怠的样子。

可这会儿少年半眯着孔雀绿的眼睛，在枕头上揉乱的发丝垂落下来堪堪遮住了试图和他的思想接触的视线，没来得及换而睡得翘起的衬衫领子也透着一股慵懒。

很显然，游作的烧还没完全退掉。

“……我刚才也有上网搜索发烧的治疗……”这次话到一半伊格尼斯就自觉地闭嘴了。

因为游作放下了手，直接冰冷冷地一眼扫了过来，因为发烧而显得有些暗沉的瞳色比往常更有威胁性了。

现在正值夏季，气温宜人，这种天气本来是很难伤风的，但游作自己也很清楚，最近总是频繁地追击汉诺骑士和熬夜编程让他的身体有些吃不消了。

还没退……有点麻烦。

满嘴返涩的药味让人极不舒服。游作想了想，感觉鼻子也有点闷，就从床上下去找别的药。退烧药的时间间隔还没到。

伊格尼斯难得没再说话，他看着游作像发呆般地在床上稍稍坐了会儿后又到桌边往嘴里塞了两片感冒药，灌了两大杯热水下去。

窗外的天色渐渐暗了下来。

今天草薙先生只是在之前游作登出link vrains时发了条短信问了下情况，在睡觉之前游作就已经回复他了。

Link vrains也一片风平浪静。拿着平板电脑看了一会儿之后，游作从床上下来，来到伊格尼斯的柜子前。

“哎？playmaker大人？这个时候你……”游作打开柜子，然后让伊格尼斯怎么也没想到的把决斗盘正面朝下地扣着放了。

“……playmaker大人？？”伊格尼斯惊诧得声线几乎都要扭曲了，“喂喂喂？!我不说话还不行嘛怎么能把人家脸朝下放呢？！拜托……”惊叫声戛然而止，游作毫不留情地摁下了静音键。

啊啊啊啊啊playmaker大人啊啊啊啊啊！！！

伊格尼斯在心里哀嚎着。

拜托你能不能像个正常人类一样啊？！虽说应该是不想让我看着说话什么的——但你这也太冷漠了吧吧吧？？？

好在……好在自己还留了后手……伊格尼斯欲哭无泪的想到。

晚上十一点，在床上蜷了半天终于再次躺下刚一个多小时的游作从床上坐起来，一身湿冷。他爬起来喝了一杯热水之后回到床上，打开平板电脑看了一会才关了灯躺下睡觉。

凌晨一点，休眠状态的伊格尼斯再次被保姆机器人传过来的信息唤醒，直播显示游作又醒来了。房间没开灯，少年在床上迷迷糊糊地坐着，眼睛并没有睁开，他嫌热般地抬手往下扯了扯围在身上的被子，但刚一扯下来就浑身一个激灵抓回被子紧紧围住自己。呆坐了一会儿，少年的身子歪了歪似乎要再次躺倒了，但又伸出手来扶着床坐了起来。低低地喘了两口气之后，他回手四处乱摸了摸，这次他终于睁开眼睛，点开平板看了眼时间。从床上爬下来，他又翻到退烧药往嘴里塞了一粒，随便灌了口冷水就缩回到床上去。

在平板电脑微弱的光芒映衬下，游作脸上的冷汗反出些微的水光。那双孔雀绿的眼睛暗淡疲惫几乎是失焦的。

没有声音。关掉平板电脑，少年再次躺了下去。但刚刚躺下还没超过十秒，少年就捂着嘴挣扎着爬了起来，摇摇晃晃地坐着。

坐着，摇晃，趴下，又坐起来，似乎因为难熬而扒住了床头，慢慢地再滑倒般趴下去，没一会儿又挣扎着坐起来。

发烧很热，但又很冷，冷汗一层一层浸透睡皱了的衬衫，少年萎顿地在昏睡与清醒的边缘徘徊挣扎着。

时间一分一秒的过去。伊格尼斯第一次觉得向来精准的时间出了问题，变得格外漫长而煎熬。

游作一直没能睡下。尽管他一直都迷迷糊糊，但却根本不能安稳下来。高烧让他头昏脑涨，稍微低头都会反胃得厉害。

他又摇晃着坐起来了，突然睁开失焦的眼睛，虚弱地出了口气，闭上了眼睛。

这样折腾了两个多小时后，少年才紧紧抓着被子渐渐沉入到了昏睡里。

“啊，昨天有些累了就多睡了一会儿。”

对话的声音吵醒了伊格尼斯，他从休眠中醒了过来。阳光透过狭窄的窗户照亮了房间的地板，矩形的光斑反射到了伊格尼斯的余光里。

已经是第二天早上十点钟了，游作正打着电话往柜子这边走过来。

“反正今天也是周日……嗯，我知道了草薙哥……那我这就过去。”少年打好领带，拿下在肩膀上夹着的电话挂断了。

被从柜子里拿出来后，终于得见天日的伊格尼斯看向游作的脸，仿佛第一次见这个只面色比昨天略微苍白了一点的少年。

换洗的衬衫还带着一点淡淡的洗衣粉味儿，少年应该起床有一阵了，洗过澡的身上清清爽爽。把决斗盘带好后，游作垂睫扫了眼只是转了转眼睛的伊格尼斯，有点儿不解这家伙今天为什么这么安静，随后想起自己忘了关静音。

“……早上好，playmaker大人。”

“早上好。”依旧是像往常一样冷淡的声线，比起有的时候游作根本不会搭理他倒也算是好的了。

“走了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在刚开始着手码这段字的时候，我并不知道要码什么´_>，只是单纯地被负能量包围了非得要码点什么不可，所以基本是无脑推下来的。  
>  码的时候正好（昨天）半夜十二点，室友都睡着，我把眼睛从屏幕上移开，看见的就是标题十六进制颜色码的颜色。  
>  就想起来上次自己夏季感冒时候的经历，半夜坐在床上脑袋一片浆糊，就记得当时眼前也是这种颜色。  
>  再加上这里本来就是个不会码愉悦段子的人´_>。  
>  就是如此智熄。  
>  其实也就是普通的伤风发烧的情况，但是对比前面几代主角的话，作哥真的是太孤独了。  
>  心疼爆炸.jpg  
>  所以求太太们务必多多多多多多喂粮，啥的都吃【跪下要饭.jpg


End file.
